


Netherworld Scare

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Afterlife, Dead People, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse scares Miss Argentina in the Netherworld.
Relationships: Miss Argentina | Receptionist & Beetlejuice
Kudos: 9





	Netherworld Scare

Miss Argentina was just minding her own business, helping a recently deceased 22 year-old college student who had died in a drowning accident, when Betelgeuse snuck up quietly behind her. He had the idea to scare her, given to him by a snickering, smirking Lydia Deetz.

She knew that he was there, she just decided not to turn away from the dead college student and face the demon behind her.

“Please don’t,” Miss Argentina said.

The college student, who thought Miss Argentina was still talking to him, pointed to himself and Miss Argentina shook her head.

With no hesitation, Betelgeuse shouted a very loud, “boo!”

Miss Argentina spun around almost immediately and the dead college student was equally as scared as the former Beauty Pageant winner was. It was only then when he finally took notice of the demon standing in front of him and Miss Argentina.

“Agh, Betelgeuse!” Miss Argentina cried out in alarm.

“What was that for,” the dead college student said quickly and quietly.

Betelgeuse turned his attention solely on Miss Argentina. “I just wanted to scare you. I didn’t realize you were talking to a recently deceased person.” With a swift flick of Betelgeuse’s hand, the deceased’s paperwork was done and he was sent on his way.

Then he started laughing loudly and hysterically.

“Never do that again,” Miss Argentina warned as she folded her arms and glared at Betelgeuse.

Betelgeuse took the opportunity to draw a door to the living world and head through it. Looking after him, Miss Argentina sighed, rolled her eyes, and moved onto the next recently deceased.


End file.
